Quiet Contemplation
by Tyki-Pon
Summary: * DISCONTINUED *
1. Yay beginning!

_Life was never worth living_

"There she is, my lord." A pale man with tear streaks down his face stopped before a girl safely consumed in some kind of barrier.

_We were born to die_

The other man took a step closer."Bring her to Szayel to dismantle the barrier, Ulquiorra." He disappeared into the darkness.

_As our lives repeat, so shall the world_

"Hai, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed.

_The world will end with you_

**------Line------**

**---**

**-**

**???'S Point Of View**

I shook a bit as I felt a rush of cold air hit me. I opened my eyes to see that I was on some sort of lab table."Un.. Where am I?" A man with pink hair and glasses strode up to me with a sort of shocked expression. "My my, you're awake. You are in my laboratory, my dear. My name is Szayel. Its a pleasure to meet your aqiuantence.(I think I mispelled that Dx)" He examined my body closely. "Uhh what are you-" I looked down to see I was completely naked. "Gyaahh! I'm naked!!" I blushed profulesly as I tried to hide myself. Szayel gave me a slight chuckle. "Your body's nothing to be ashamed about, my dear." I gave him the worst leer I could possibly give. "Shut. Up. And where are my freakin clothes!? AND where the hell am I!?By the way, jerk, my name is Akira. Say it with me now. A-k-i-r-a." He gave no emotion but amuesment to my outburst. "Ok, ok. Akira-chan, this is Las Noches. A palace in Hueco Mundo, the land of hollows. And as for your clothes, they should be arriving shortly." I sighed as another person with some kind of helmet entered the room and handed the man a outfit."Tell Lord Aizen she says thank you. Now leave." Szayel said. "Hai, Szayel-sama." They bowed and left the room. After they left I was annoyed. "Ok, what the fuck? I don't have to say 'thank you' for shit!" He just laughed. "I already knew that. I can calculate your personality easily now." His smug comment made me almost rip his head off. That is, until the name Aizen that ran through my mind. "Wait... Did you say Aizen?" He just returned my comment with a weird 'yea I do so what?' look. This dude is really starting to piss me off. "Yes, he is our lord. Why do you ask?" I thought for a bit about it. 'How do I know this guy again? ...OH YEAH! I was supposed to go to this place for a mission in a few days and I heard his name mentioned in the report. But of course, me being tired and bored as I was, I didn't even bother reading most of it. "Yes, in fact I do. My name is Akira Vi Kiwashu. And I'm from a different universe!"

**Szayel's Point Of View**

I looked at her calmly, trying to hide my true emotions.'.Fuck. A different universe?! Perposterous, she must've suffered some kind of head trauma...I must look into this later..' My trace of thought was cut off by a pair of fingers clicking annoyiny in my face. "Hello, earth to Szayel!" This girl WAS something else. "Excuse me, I lost my thought for a while. Here is your arrancar outfit. Please, try it on." I handed her the regular white outfit. She gave me the smuggest look I have ever seen a human give. And I've seen pretty smug humans. "Aren't you going to put it on?" I asked her softly. "Could you like, turn around?" I laughed. This girl could be played like a game. "I have already seen your wonderful body, may I see more?" She threw a nearby vase containing a extra-arm growing syrum I just made at me. Luckily, I dodged. "Fine fine, Ill turn around." I turned around swiftly. "Could you just leave? I don't mean to be rude but I'm kinda new here and I have no clue if you people have some kind of eye-on-back-of-head power or something." She giggled and rubbed the back of her head. She was actually kind of cute. "Ok, tell me when you're done." I left the room and closed the door behind me. 'She is going to be some kind of hassle, I can tell.'

**Akira's Point Of View**

I fit into the outfit perfectly. 'Figures, they pribably measured me naked...ugh..' I shivered a bit at the thought. I looked at a nearby mirror and saw that the outfit was made out of a plain white dres with tank top sleeves and some kind of arm-warmers with cloth on them. A sash in the middle to match my figure and some nice and cozy black socks that matched my long hair color with regular sandals. With my peak perfection style on fashion sense, a B+ in my book. I opened the door and slid out. "Yo." 'Heh.. I always like the word yo...' "Shall we be going then?" Szayel extended his arm in front of me. I slid my hand into his. It felt nice to be holding hands with a guy who hasn't cheated on me."Sure." I gave a quick smile as we headed down the hall to a destination which I don't know where is.(Weird sentence, huh?)

Ok that was chapter 1.

Please review!


	2. Meet my annoying roommate Nnoitra Jiruga

**Szayel's Point Of View**

'When her hand slid into mine and she smiled, I smiled back. Not a ha-ha smile, but a true smile. Something I only do when I find an entriguing experiment or create a new useful potion. But not with her. I don't understand why, but holding her warm hand felt..  
Nice...  
NO! No, I can't feel this way. I'm the 8th espada for god's sake!' I shook my head. "Is something wrong, Szayel-kun?" Akira tilted her head a bit. I just smiled. My good old ha-ha smile. 'Heh, she said kun.' "No, I'm fine. We're almost there." She just smiled back. "Ok." I stopped at the end of the hall in front of two huge doors. "Szayel, entering." I opened the doors to people sitting side-by-side at a long table and at the end, stood Sosuke Aizen.

**Akira's Point Of View**

I looked around. This place was HUGE. "Welcome, Szayel. I see you brought the girl. Have a seat, Szayel." The pink-haired man turned to me. I just nodded before he turned back around and sat in his seat. "Come here, please. My name is Sosuke Aizen. Its a pleasure to meet you." He took my arm and kissed my hand. "Your name is?" Aizen lifted his head up and looked at me. "Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Akira. Its a pleasure to meet you too." I smiled as he let go of my arm. "Aki means Autumn, does it not?" He looked down at me. 'Damn he's tall..but still shorter than my friend, Ryuuzaki.'(FWI, He's this like 7 feet tall guy who's mah friend and we call him Ryuuzaki cuz.. Well I dunno..Tony just started callin' him that so I got used to it D "Yup!" I was in a hyper mood for some reason. "That's a nice name." I gave a sweatdrop and rubbed the back of my head as I blushed."Heh...thanks!" He turned to face the people at the table. "My dear Espada, meet Akira, the new Zero Espada!" 'Bish say wah..!?' Everybody just stared at me. I felt like I was officially singled out. 'Crap, now I know what an awkward situation is...' My trace of thought was caught off by a man with an outfit that looked like a spoon who stood up and yelled,"Oy! What the hell!? We already got one damn woman owning us, we dont need a useless bitch like her!" A blond-haired girl leered at him. Ok, I'm pissed. I was about to say something back but got interrupted by Aizen. "Do you have something to add, Nnoitra?"

**Nnoitra's Point Of View**

'Oh. Hell. No. Not another annoying bitch ruling over me.' "Yeah, why do we have to-" I was cut off by a sudden flare of riatsu. It was of course, Lord of all Douchebags, Aizen. "I suggest you hold your tounge, Nnoitra. Or there will be consiquences." I looked at him angrily. 'I hate that asshole I'm gunna kill him.' I reached for my weapon. "No!" 'A voice?' I turned my gaze to the woman next to Aizen. That Akira girl. "Please, Aizen-sama don't do this. Your hurting everyone else too!" 'Everyone else?' I turned around to see everyone else was staggering to breathe. The riatsu disappeared. "Why the formalities? Please call me Sosuke-kun." She nodded. "Hai, Sosuke-kun." I laughed inwardly.'Hah! Call me Sosuke-kun! He's just buttering her up like Loly and Melony, the sluts they are now cause of him.' Aizen smiled his fake smile and turned back to the espada. "Alright, meeting dismissed. Nnoitra, for your outburst, you must show Akira-san to her room." I leered at him, then the girl. "Tch...fine." "Good, now Akira-san, he gives you any trouble, tell me personally." He said. 'Pfft! What's with this tell-me-personally bullshit? What a fucker he is.' "Ok, Sosuke-kun!" Akira strode over to me. 'God damnit...'

**Akira's Point Of View**

I walked over to the 'escort'. 'Hah, ima gunna call him spoon-man, or spoonish-dude. Maybe I shouldn't...I got Sosuke-kun pissed off at him already, its best not to get people in trouble. Atleast, that's what Itchska tells me.' "Hiya!" I extended my arm to him."Wanna be friends?" I smiled until he smacked my hand away. "Let's just go." 'Tough guy I see..' "By the way Nnoitra, I just remembered her room won't be finished for a while, so Akira-san will be living with you for the next few days. Goodbye." Aizen left the room. 'Uh... This might just be me.. But I'm pretty sure he heard Nnoitra's comment.' I thought to myself. "Oy! Onna, catch up!" Nnoitra said in a unusually annoyed voice. I sighed and ran up to him. 'This is going to be annoying...'


	3. Kisses Galore

**Nnoitra's Point Of View**

I slowly strode through the halls of Las Noches with a girl I despise already. I sighed. 'This is major bullshit...' The footsteps behind me stopped. I turned around to see her looking out a nearby window. The moon shining on her complimented her skin and soft hair. 'She looks... So... What the fuck am I thinking!?' "Oy, Onna! Hurry up,damnit!" She turned to see me, her face glowing in the light. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra-sama." She started running up to me.'Did she just say...sama?' "Hmm..." Nnoitra pondered this thought for a while until something hit him..literally.

**Akira's Point Of View**

'I didn't watch where I was going...crap. He probably HATES me by now...' I landed right smack-dab into his chest. Which hurt, I might add. "Onna, what the hell?" I looked up at him slowly."Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry!!!"I was acting like a complete idiot, and I'm sure he knew. I hugged him tight and said it again. I couldn't believe what happened next.

**Nnoitra's Point Of View**

'She bumped into me, what an idiot. Then she's flailing around like she has mental issues or something. Now she's hugging me. What the fuck is going on?' I looked down at her and saw that she was tearing up.'God damnit...I hate pity' I wrapped my arms around her slowly and pulled her close.'Wait...what am I doing?! I think I'm catching her mental problem...' She snuggled into my chest. I stood there, completely shocked, until a thought passed my mind. It was quick but I still heard it.

_Kiss her_

'Kiss her!? Pfft...maybe when Tousen admits he's a homosexual. Which he is. But the image is there. Oh fuck this...' I pushed her away, not caring how she felt. I turned around and began to walk to my room again. And there she stood, dumbfounded. "Onna, hurry the fuck up!"

**Akira's Point Of View**

'He hugged me back...why...?' "Onna, hurry the fuck up!" I snapped back to reality and tried to catch up to him. 'I wonder...' I stopped right before I bumped into him...again. He opened the door and went inside. The room was plain.. Just white and some black mixed in. 'Ugh, is this the only color in Hueco Mundo?! Jeez!' I walked in behind Nnoitra. He threw himself on the bed and streched out. I sat on the edge. "Onna, what are you doing?" He tilted his head up to see me. "Sitting? I mean.. Its ok with you, right, Nnoitra-sama?" I looked at him, emotionlessly. He sighed and sat up. "Its ok. Just don't ruin the bedspread. By the way, what's with the 'sama' crap? You're a higher rank than me." I didn't know why I did that. 'I wonder...' I looked down at the empty floor. 'Why...' "Onna, hey onna!" My head jerked back up. 'Damn ADD!' "I'm sor-" I stopped when I feelt a cold hand rested on my cheek. "You talk too much, Onna." I blushed hard."Nnoitra-sama...I'm sorry..." He sighed heavily. "There you go with that 'sama' crap again. Ok. I'm gunna stop caring about that for now. Just stop saying sorry. Its annoying as hell." He stroked his thumb across my lips. 'Damn damn damn damn!! Not again! He might hurt me like they all did! Even Itchska says so! But...I don't want it to end...' My thoughts were thrown back when I realized his face was getting closer by the second. "Nnoitra-sama..."

**Nnoitra's Point Of View**

The thoughts clouded my mind, my judgement, my will.'Why...why am I doing this, damnit?! Do I want to? Yes. I do. But why, god damnit!?' I leant in closer until her voice, the voice of a angel, sent me back into reality. "Nnoitra-sama..." Akira was giving me the most innocent look I've ever seen. 'Heh, ts' not gunna help now.' I finally brushed my lips against hers. If only for a moment. Emotions I've never felt before flew by me like wind. I, Nnoitra Jiruga, 5th espada, was dumbfounded.

**Aizen's Point Of View**

I walked through the desolate pathways of Las Noches, searching for Nnoitra and Akira. But mainly Akira. I sighed.'Why must being the future king feel so empty?'

I rule you, so review xD


	4. Meet Orihime Inoue

**Third Person POV**

Ulquiorra walked mindleslly down the empty halls of Las Noches, waiting for his Lord's next command. Aizen turned around the corner in front of him."Ulquiorra, remember that mission I gave you a month ago?" Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks."Yes sir." "Carry it out. Bring whomever you like." Aizen turned back around the corner to do whatever future gods do in their time. "Yes sir."

**---Line---**

-

Akira's POV

'It had been 2 days sonce Nnoitra kissed me. Now he's avoiding me. I seriously can't understand guys sometimes.' I sat in Nnoitra's room, apperantly waiting for something interesting to happen.

"..."I began tapping my foot. I was never a patient person. Not before, and certianly not now. "This place is SO FUCKING BORING! I can't believe I was supposed to have a mission here, jeez. I'm sure missed a mission with sasuke and orochimaru by now. Ugh, this is so bullcrap!" Somebody knocked at the door. "Who is it?" I asked. The door opened to show everyones favorite evil scientist, Szayel. "Well good morning, Akira-chan!" I looked at the window, then at him. "The fuck? There is no morning here! This place is so dreary and boring and...freakin HUGE man...Ugh..." I snapped back at him. He just gave me his 'what the fuck' face. Like a bird took a shit on his head for no reason or something. "There's no need to be so negative. What, you missing Nnoitra already?" He gave me his freakin smile. I felt like punching the smug right out of him. "Gah...I have no clue where he's been. He's been avoiding me for the past few days." I sighed. 'What a jerk...But then again, 6/7 guys I previously went out with are jerks, so, yeah. I'm pretty used to it by now.' Szayel sat next to me and wrapped his left arm around my waist. "Do you know exactly why he's avoiding you?" I was blushing a bit. I could tell. I tilted my face away."Yea..." He pulled me closer."Care to explain?" His expression looked serious. 'Was he just...concerned?! Wow...First time for everything I guess.' "Well...he kinda..." He raised an eyebrow. 'Its cute when he does that. Heh.' "He kinda...kissed me..." I could tell, if only for a moment, his eyes widened. "Why did he do that?" I just looked down."I have no clue..."He held me closer. "He didn't...you know..." I jerked up."What!? Oh no...If that happened, Sosuke-kun wouldve been on his ass faster than a monkey on bananas."I laughed a bit at that remark. "Ok." He got up and walked to the door. "Szayel? Did I do something? If I did...I'm sorry..." I knew he was either a little sad or a little ticked. And it twas all my fault. "No, Nnoitra is the one I'm mad at. Not you, sorry but I have to leave." "Ok...bye Szayel." "Goodbye, Akira-chan."

**Szayel's POV**

'That insignificant piece of feces. He does not deserve her. I could tell she didn't want him to kiss her. Now he's avoiding her. What the fuck? I'm going to have a long chat with Lord Aizen about this later...'

**Nnoitra's POV**

I sat in a empty room somewhere at the end parts of Las Noches, wondering what the fuck I was thinking. 'What the hell. Why did I fucking to that? She needs to know her place. All women do. And now she thinks we can be "friends". I have no clue where she got that goddamn idea.' I mentally cursed myself more and more about why I kissed her. 'Hell, I don't even know if she's really some kind of fucking alien yet. Maybe I should stay here for a few more days...' The door slid open to show a tall man with aqua hair and some kind of weird eyeliner. "Oy, Nnoitra, there's an espada meeting. Get your ass in gear and go. I'm leaving." And just as the man said he would, he left without a word after. 'Fucking Grimmjow...' I got up and left the room for god knows what bullshit Lord Douchebag wants to bitch about.

**Aizen's POV**

I looked around at my espada. The only 3 people that were missing were Nnoitra, Szayel, and Akira. I didn't send Akira an invitation, She didn't look like she was in a good mood for this. Nnoitra and Szayel should be arriving soon, though. "Lord Aizen, why did you call us here?" The espada only 3 seats away asked. "Well, Stark, that's a good question. That I will gladly answer."

**Nnoitra's POV**

Another meeting. Another boring fucking meaningless meeting. In other words, a waste of my time. I sighed as I took a left at the nearest corner. That's when I saw the nerd of the year, Szayel Aporro Grantz. 'Such a loser...' I thought to myself. When he turned and saw me, he gave me a fucking stupid leer. 'Another retard who needs to know his place.' "Nnoitra, why did you do that to Akira-san?" I stopped right in my tracks. 'The fuck?! How did he...pfft. He probably got it from the bitch herself. "Cause I fucking wanted to. Got a problem with that, fag?" He stared at me for a second, then laughed. 'Is he...fucking laughing?! Is he a mental case?!' When he stopped laughing, his smirk never left."I see why Akira-san wouldn't want to kiss a beast like you." That's it."What? Did she say that? Or are you just lying to feel better about your faggotry?" His smirk was still plastered on his face."No, but being the genius I am, I can predict people like a chapter in a book." Now it was my turn to laugh."Hah! I bet she loved every second of it!"

**---Line---**

-

Third Person POV

**In Nnoitra's Room--**

"A-Achoo!" Akira sniffled 3 times. "God damn that Nnoitra...probably talking shit about me..."

**---Line---**

**-**

**Szayel's POV**

"Heh! That's funny, Nnoitra. But I suggest we leave, the meetings already started." I opened the doors to the regular table of the espada and our leader at the end. But next to him was a girl with orange long hair.

**Aizens POV**

"Welcome Szayel, Nnoitra. Have a seat. We have a new guest. Her name is Orihime Inoue. She has the power to speed up the healing process of the Hogyoku." I calmly said to all of my dear espada. "I'm sure all of you will take good care for her. Especially you Nnoitra."


	5. The Tickling

**Nnoitra's POV**

I huffed at his comment.'He probably knows what I did. Shit. I'm royally screwed.' "Why especially me?" I asked annoyingly. "I think you already know, Nnoitra. Let this be a warning to you. Don't even think of it ever again. Or ill be forced to reprimand your status." He immediatly shot back.'Hah! He is SO jealous. What a dumbass.'"Yes, my lord." 'Pfft, yea right.' Lord Douchebag stared at me for a few seconds then turned back to the rest of the espada."The ryoka will be invading within a short time period. I suggest you prepare well. Goodbye." He turned to Ulquiorra."See that gets to her cell." He turned to me."And just because Akira-san's human, doesn't mean you should mess with her. Only Gin and myself know who she is for now. You, being of lower rank, shall have to find out later. Goodbye." Aizen disappeared through the doorway. 'Hah. Ill just have to ask her myself then.' I turned back around, and walked out the door.

**---Line---**

-

---Somewhere in the Soul Society

Third Person POV  
  
"What do you mean she's not in the containment barrier?! She's protected by the special ops, right?!" A girl with long red hair yelled at her cellphone. Mumbles replied back. "The fuck?! In Hueco Mundo?!? SPECIAL ops is right. No! Fuck you Soi Fon! I don't give a shit if they had to eat! She's missing from the Kinamo(1)!!! In other words, her spirit automatically tranferred to that body for the mission! Don't use that bitch-ass tone with me! Oh fuck you!" She threw the phone at the wall. It turned into bits and pieces."You can never find good workers these days..." She sat down,trying to calm herself by drink a soda. "Itchtska-san, we've found her location." A servant kneeled before her. "Ah, thank you. Cya." He handed her the report and walked off."Now let's see here..." Her eyes became huge."Las Noches...Aw, SHIT!"7

**---Line---**

-

---Back to Las Noches

Akira's POV  
  
'God damnit...where is he?! Ugh...I miss Itchtska and Saki...I miss Kenny... And I miss Aoi-chan! Gah!!! Now I made myself depressed!!" I spread myself on the bed, trying to get comfortable. There was a knock at the door. "Ugh... Akira the awesome is not here right now, leave a message after the beep. BEEP! Now go away." I snuggled my legs to my chest and after a while, I fell asleep.

**Nnoitra's POV**

"-leave a message after the beep. BEEP! Now go away."

"...

...

...

...

OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" I yelled. I was seriously losing my mind being around this chick. After a few seconds, I heard snoring noises."What the fu-" I opened the door to see Akira, curled up into a ball like nothing was wrong with the world. 'Tch, what a baby way to sleep.' The image of her cuddling me like she's cuddling her chest zipped through my mind. 'What the hell?! Ugh. This woman is annoying as hell, even while sleeping!' I sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at her for a good 10 minutes before I realized what the fuck I was actually doing. "Damnit onna, wake up." I nudged her a bit. No response. "Wake up, goddamnit!" I nudged her harder. This time in the stomach. She twitched a bit and giggled. 'Hmm?' I nudged her there again. Another giggle.'This could be fun...' I layed her out so she was on her back. "Charge!" I poked her stomach repeatedly. She woke up, but giggling like a madman.

**Akira's POV**

I woke up. Why you ask? Because Nnoitra tickled me. Yea! Creepy right?! NNOITRA tickled ME. But I doubt he knew what he was doing...Aw well...better make happy moments last I suppose."Hah!N-Nnoitra-ssam-a!!What-r you-" I got cut off by him poking a sensitive part of my stomach. I went crazy phsyco. Yes. MEGA crazy phsyco to be percise. I giggled nonstop for 30 minutes until he said two words. "Shutup!" My mouth just closed."Oops. Well, its your fault for poking me there. I'm tickle-ish." I stagged to sit up, being a little jumpy and all. Nnoitra-sama helped me. "So...whyd you come here? Weren't you like, avoiding me or something?" I asked, trying not to piss him off. "This IS my room. So why can't I come in? What, did Lord Douchebag give you my room now? Pfft, he's jealous of our kiss btw." I looked at him with wide-eyes. "Say what? How did Sosuke-kun find out?" He gave me a frown. "What, you didn't tell him?" I was startled a bit."No, I only told Szayel-kun. That's it." He laughed. "Hah, probably tattled on me or some other faggot thing he foes. Another jealous fag I supposed." I looked away. 'Jealous fag? Hmph...he reminds me of Jaki(2).' "Could you not say jealous fag, please? It reminds me of this asshole I used to know. I'm not saying your one. Its just that my ex used it and he was pretty much a total a-hole to me and everyone around him. So, yeah." A little bit startled, he hugged me. "Ok." That was all he said before he got up to leave."Crap, I did something wrong, didn't I?" I pounded myself in the head."No, you didn't. Not at all, Akira-chan. Cya." "Uhm..ok cya later." He smiled before he left the room. 'Wait...did he say Akira-CHAN!?'  
**  
(1)Kinamo- A different dimension. Supposed "king" planet of all the resides here.**

(2)Jaki- A major asshole. This is sort of intertwined anime with my real life so this guy is a total mother fucker. So yea.

Pleez review!!!


	6. New Laptop!

**Nnoitra's POV**

'Great...she probably thinks I'm some sort of asshole now. Wait...why should I care? I don't care. Hmph' I walked aimlessly trying figure out the shit that was going on. Until I passed a door with someone that sounded like they were crying. I opened it, only a bit to see Orihime Inoue. 'Pfft. What a pathetic excuse for a human...' "Nnoitra, what are you doing?" I quickly closed the door and looked up to see Ulquiorra. "Nothing, what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow."I've come to bring the onna some food. Now leave." "Why should I?Tch... Fine." I turned back around and left for my room.

**Akira's POV**

I sighed to myself. 'I wish I had internet to keep me busy...' Then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened to show Sosuke Aizen. "I have something that somebody left here for you. Apperantly she's a captain of the Gotei 13." He handed me a regular cardboard box with a note attached to it. 'Dear Akira, the SPECIAL ops failed big time in protecting your body. I'm sure if you're reading this, The traiter, Aizen Sosuke is with you right now. Yes, he is indeed the bad guy in the story. I bet you won't leave thought...knowing your fucking attitude you probably atleast made 1 friend already. I have to stay here... Damn paperwork....cya. Heartses, Itchtska.' "... She's such a bitch sometimes. Ugh." I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She was right. I aint leavin no matta what anyone says. I opened the box to find a brand new hp laptop. "HOLY SHIT NIBBLETS! Yay!! I can keep in touch with tha world!" Aizen just gave me everyones favorite fake smile. "What did the note say?" I just sighed."She said that you were the bad guy in this mission...but I honestly don't care too much at this point. So you're in check for now." I layed in the bed and yawned. "I see. Well goodbye, Akira-chan." "Bye Sosuke-kun."

**Nnoitra's POV**

'Hmm... Maybe I should arrange a little "get together" with that Orihime girl and Akira. But I'd doubt shed come.' I opened the door to see Akira playing on some kind of device. "What the fuck is-" I was interrupted by a very happy Akira hugging me. Instinctively, I hugged back. 'Again?!' "Nniotra-sama! I got a computer! Yay!" She was jumping around like crazy now. "Nani? Is there something wrong? You're just staring!" I was staring. Ugh. Maybe in annoyance. "No I wasn't." "Yes you were!" "Nope." She let go of me, turned me around so my back faced the bed, and examined closely."This is a good distance, no?" She asked calmly while backing up."Distance for wha-" She jumped onto me and pushed me onto the bed. "Hah! Stare-er!!". She did NOT just jump on TOP of ME. "Nope." I rolled over so I was ontop of her. She stared at me in a retarded fashion. "Who's staring now?" I poked her in the stomach again. She giggled like crazy. "Nuuu!! Nn-oitra-s-sama! St-op!!Hehe!" "Nope. Beg me."

_The feelings came again_

"Never!!Haha!!" I tickled her more."Yes! And call me master because I'm SO better than you!"

_The feeling of her under me, like this_

"Ok ok! P-please stop master!" I stopped tickling her. She was sweating all over. "Hah."

_I can't hold it in anymore_

"Nnoitra-sama...is something wrong?" I was staring at her. Her blue eyes that complimented her black, long hair.

_No more strings attached_

"...Nnoitra-sama?" Her body.

_Im free right now to do whatever I like_

Her lips."Are you-"

_No more restrictions_

I kissed her roughly. I couldn't hold it back anymore.'I've finally lost it...thanks to her.' But, the best part of it was...

_She kissed back._


	7. Thinking

**Akira's POV**

He kissed me. Again. I kissed back. Why you ask? I don't know, ok? So don't preach to me about your problems. I have my own. We seperated from the kiss. "Nnoitra-sama...?" He looked down at me with a sorta sad face. 'Now, he got the pleasure of kissing me, right? So why is he so damn sad all of a sudden?' His frown turned into a grimace. "Hmm... You need to lose some weight. You're heavy as hell." Hicca? "Why you mother fucker!!" 'The fuck?! Whyd he say that?!" "Maybe get a little more in the cup yknow, how about breast enhancement?" I slapped him. I couldn't take this shit anymore. Not from him, atleast."Nnoitra... Leave..." "What? No more sama crap?" I started tearing up." I SAID LEAVE, DAMNIT!" He just looked at me with a blank expression, and left.

**Szayel's POV**

"I SAID LEAVE, DAMNIT!" I stopped at a corner after I heard those words. 'Is that...Akira-chan's voice?' The door slammed shortly after the outburst. And out of that room came out no one other than Nnoitra Jiruga. The 5th espada. 'That basterd...' When Nnoitra came around the corner, I punched him in the face. It didn't do much, but his expression remained blank as he began to walk away. "She's a worthless bitch... You can have her, Szayel. I don't want her anymore." He turned the corner, not bothering to look back. I immediatly ran into Akira's room, and saw she was there crying. "Szayel-kun... He doesn't care, he never did.." Those words were implanted into my memory. I picked up her chin and passionatly kissed her on the lips. 'She doesn't deserve the shit she gets...'

'I'm sorry for being a burden...'-Akira's thoughts

**Freakin Nnoitra Dx Doesn't deserve her, dontcha think? Short chapter, I know -.-' I was and am currently having writers block D=**


	8. Gin's Unwanted Intrusion

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IN THE STORY!!!ITS TO EXPLAIN THINGS!! Curtosy of Gin Ichimaru  
**  
_---Line---_

_-_

**Gin**- Aha! I bet y'all are wonderin' what the hecks goin' on in the story, eh? Well good ol' Akira-chan here said I could fill all you peeps in on what this storys actually 'bout.

**Akira**- Yush! =3 This story is originally made for ff dot net but due to some technicalties and bad grades, I can't type it on there...-sigh- D=

**Gin**- Yes my friends, twas all Akira-chans fault fer not gettin' her grades up.

**Akira**- Don't push yuur luck .

**Gin**- Gah! Ok ok... First off we'll start talkin' bout good ol' Akira-chans planet!

**Planet of the gods**- A planet that supposedly rules all other dimensions, including its own. They judge all the rules and souls. Akira here is the first eir to the throne. Sadly, she sucks at her job as much as she sucks at school!

**THWAP!!!**

**Gin**- Why Akira-chan, why?! -rubs head-

**Akira**- Yuu deserved it -.- Anyways, onto the main characters!!

_---Line---_

_-_

**Akira Vi K.**

Mortality age:15

Soul Age: Unknown

Height: 5"2

Weight: 134Lbs

Likes: Tamayaki sticks, cheez-its, pepsi, and basically anything that isn't spicy or sour. Aoi-chan.  
  
**Dislikes: People who think they're always intop of everything**_-cough-_Nnoitra_-cough-_

**Nnoitra**- _

**Akira**- Oh! Ohayo, Nnoitra-sama!!

**Nnoitra**- _-pokes Akira in the stomach-_ Taste my _**wrath**_!

**Akira**- Nyuuu!!

**Gin**- -sigh- Poor Akira... Oh well! Onto the other characters!!

**Itchtska ???**

Mortality Age:17

Soul Age: Over 500

Height:5"6

Weight:116 Lbs

Likes: Bitter food, such a blank tea. The kind Aizen drinks. Ugh.

Dislikes: Stuck up motherfuckers. (Such as Joey and Jaki)

Saki ???

Mortality Age: 16

Soul Age: 342

Height: 5"3

Weight: 105 Lbs

Likes: Sweet foods and computers and books

Dislikes: Annoying people and bad manga

Aoi ???

Mortality Age: 15

Soul Age: Unknown

Height:5"1 or 5"2

Weight: 110 Lbs

Likes: Chocolate, computers, korean boys, and Akira(yay xD)

Dislikes: Most of the ex bf's Akira has. Especially Joey.

Kenny ???

Mortality Age: 16

Soul Age: Unknown

Height:5"6

Weight: 130 Lbs

Likes: Manga and funny people ****

Dislikes: Jerks

**Gin**- Ok then! Onta' Akira-chans 'missions'.

**Missions**- Missions are assignments given to Komoti(the beings on the Planet of the gods) to help other universe's cope with their current problems. Such as the Naruto universe. Akira and Sasuke eventually became friends but he left her for Orochimaru, the flamingly gay pedophile. Some other universes are Code Geass or D-Gray Man.

**Gin**- So that's all, see ya peeps later cause I wanna see Akira-chan here get tickled to death. Bai bai!

**This is copyrighted by AnimeGrl4u. Except for Bleach and the other animes I use in the stories. They belong to whoever the hell created them =D**


End file.
